Roomies
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Fionna move in with Marshall Lee because Cake moved in with Lord M. What will happen between the 2 best buds sharing the same stuff?
1. Chapter 1

Roomies Chapter 1 Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

"PG you can't just tell me where and where not I can live." I said annoyed crossing my arm over my chest. "I'm sorry Fionna, but the law says anyone under 18 years old must have a guardian. You cannot live alone." He said in that stupid proper voice of his. "I don't care, I'm 16. I should be old enough. Besides it's not like I asked Cake to leave me, it's not like I asked her to move in with her husband and start a family, a family that I'm not in." I said shoving down the tears that threaten to surface. He sighed then looked at me for a long time, then he came near me to give me an envelope. "Fionna, I'm sorry. But please do consider coming to the Palace. I assure you that I'll take care of you." He said, kissed my forehead then left.

I hate when he does that, it's like something a protective father would do. Funny cause I'm the one who rescued his butt countless times from the Ice Queen. "So… that was, um interesting." A voice said coming in through my window. I sigh "Yeah tell me about it." I said plopping on to my couch reading the letter PG gave me. Marshall hovered behind me reading over my shoulder. The letter read:

_My Dearest Fionna,_

_Please come to the palace to spend your days. I promise to meet your every need, whatever you desire just simply ask. The law says you cannot live alone under 18, and as Prince I must honor that law. I can only ask, it's up to you to make the decision. Do make the right one._

_Yours Truly,_

_Prince Bubba Gumball_

"Seriously?" I whisper to myself, then do a half snort half laugh thing "Is it me or do you think he's bribing me?" I ask Marshall turning to look him in the eye. "Yeah, kind of. I mean he said "I promise to meet your every need, whatever you desire just simply ask." It sounds like a bribe to me." Marshall said grinning. "Yeah, but I don't know. Maybe he's right, looks like I'm moving." I said. I mean living all alone or living among the people who look up to me. The latter sounds better to me. Marshall looked like he was deep in thought "Marsh, what's up? Whatcha thinking?" I ask.

"This might sound crazy. But how do you feel about being roomies?" He asks a grin creeping on his face. "Like me living with you in the _same_ house, sharing the _same_ bathroom, are you sure?" I ask emphasizing the word 'same'. "Well it was an idea, unless you really want to live in a place where everything is pink." He said, I made a disgusted face "Ew. Pink. Don't get me wrong I like pink but not too much pink. Ya know?" I say, "Yeah well that's what's going to happen if you decide to live there." He said shrugging. I sighed thinking it over. Well I don't really have that many options, either live with Gumball in the Candy Kingdom which will probably be boring most of the time, or live with my buddy Marshall Lee where we'll always find a way to have fun. Either way I won't be alone.

"Do you even have an extra room?" I asked, he smirked and nodded "Yep. And a laundry room that's in the basement that I rarely use." He said with a wave of his hand. I look to him shocked and questionable "How is it that you have so many rooms that I don't know about?" I asked. I mean really after being best buds for like 5 years I'd know about this stuff.

He shrugged and grinned "Well, will you be my roomie?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. It might be fun besides it beats living in a pink world." I said with a small laugh. "Awesome, I'll be back tomorrow night. I'm going to get your room ready." He said gave me a quick hug then left. I sighed and laid down on my bed and took a nap. This is making me very tired.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I gave Fionna a quick hug then left. I guess an out-of-the-blue suggestion was worth it. When I got home I started cleaning up my spare room that was filled with all kinds of my junk from over the year and basically shoved everything in my attic, which took 2 hours. I cleaned the 2 windows that were in the room until they could be seen through like crystal, which took about 45 minutes. You never know how dirty something is until you clean it with a white paper towel and you used at least 4 ½ rolls of paper towels. Then I washed and repainted the walls a soft blue color, something I know Fionna would like. That took me at least 4 hours. It's now 2 o'clock in the morning and I just started cleaning and vacuuming the carpets.

This room smells like cleaning products by the time I'm done, and I'm completely exhausted. So I toss my sweaty clothes off leaving just my boxers and collapse on my bed and as soon as my head hits my pillows I'm out.

I started packing boxes after I got up at 9:30am, after breakfast. That was 2 hours ago. PG came up and said "Fionna, may I come in?" he said at the door, "Yeah sure PG, I'm up in my room." I called down to him. I heard him climb up as I am still folding and putting my clothes in a trunk. "Ah, so I see your packing. So you have decided to come join me at the palace, how delightful." PG said smiling. "Um… I'm not coming to the Candy Palace. I'm moving in with Marshall Lee, were going to be roomies." I said. He looked shocked and taken aback "F-Fionna, I highly think that is not the best place to go. Marshall is irresponsible-" I cut him off saying "And he's my best friend who is helping me out in a time of need. Besides it could turn out to be fun." I said shrugging. "But Fionna, Marshall is not qualified to take care of you." PG argued, I got frustrated I mean what is he trying to do? Dictate my life, like hell that's happening.

"Not 'qualified', are you kidding me? You said I can't live on my own because I'm not 18, well Marshall just so happens to be 1000 years old and capable guardian. I think that's qualified enough." I said voice rising in frustration. PG sighs and shakes his head defeated "Fionna I cannot make decisions for you. I just hope you know what you're doing." He said kissed my hand then left. I stop what I'm doing hearing him leave, I wish he wouldn't do that to me. Make me feel like I'm doing something wrong. I shake it off, whatever Marshall will be here tonight and I'm going to live in my new home.

Home. That's a funny thing, home. I've thought this tree house was my home, I thought home was wherever Cake and I were, and we'd be together always. A sister promise, to hold on to each other and never let go. I guess we broke that promise. I guess Marshall's home will be my home from now on. I guess home is wherever shelter is.

Hours pass. And it's now 8:30pm when Marshall comes over. "Hey Fi, you all ready?' he asks. "Yep." I say nodding. I had 2 trunks full of stuff that I put on a wagon. 1 trunk was filled with my dresses and clothes and the 2nd trunk was full of hair supplies like a hair dryer, curling iron, etc... Along with other girl necessities. "Well lets go." He said hovering over me as I pull the wagon.

I heave the wagon up to Marshall's porch and into his house following him as he leads me to my new room.


	2. Chapter 2

Roomies Chapter 2 Getting Settled

Inside Marshall's house is the living room and then off to the left is the kitchen and in the middle is the archway leading into Marshall's room. His room is huge it's like the size of a 1/4th of a studio apartment. And to the far right of his room is the bathroom. There is the door of course and to the right is the sink and then the toilet, and in the left corner is the tub/shower, and on the right is another door that I had no idea existed. How is it that Marshall has all these extra rooms in his house that I had no clue of? I mean I have known him for 3 years after all. But then again it's not like I snoop through his house, 1 it would be creepy and 2 I'd feel weird going through his stuff. Not that I'd ever invade in his stuff, because I wouldn't. He opens the door that's in the bathroom and opens up to a room that has light blue on the walls, and a queen-size canopy bed with a black and blue comforter and bed spread, in the middle of the room, by the window.

A white dresser in the far left corner backed up against the wall, by the window. And a vanity on the right upper corner of the room. And diagonally is my walk-in closet, I've always wanted a walk-in closet, it would be fun to mess it up. So the only way to get into my room is through the bathroom and through Marshall's room. Well, this should be interesting. Marshall set my trunk down on the carpet, and I set my other trunk down. "Wow, Marsh this is soooo algebraic! I didn't even know about this room." I said looking around. "Yeah, well I did my best to clean it up for you." He said, "You clean?" I ask sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Fi believe it or not but I clean." He said mimicking me, I pout in irritation. He laughs, "Need any help getting settled?" he asked coming to me, "No, I'm good." I said fighting my blush, he is just so dang close to me making it awkward. "Alright, I'll be in the living room if you need anything." He said smirking down on me and left. I sigh after he's gone and dump all my clothes on my bedroom floor, I fold my clothes that don't go in the go in the closet, and hang up the ones that do. I put my empty trunk in the closet on the floor, along with my other trunk that has hair stuff. I grew out of my bunny hat, I wear a bunny headband now. That's why I have hair curlers and a straightener.

I walk in the living room and find Marshall splayed on the couch strumming on his axe bass. I smile at him and surprise him with a hug. I sat down on his lap and hugged him quickly, his axe bass pressing on my stomach. "Thanks, for letting me stay here." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back, I winced a little. He let me go, "What?" he asked, "Nothing, it's just that your axe bass is, well was pressing into my stomach." I said sitting up. "Oh." He said. "So what were you working on anyway?" I asked, cocking my head in curiosity letting my hair fall. I blow it out of the way, making it worse. Marshall laughs at my hair dilemma. I shove his arm playfully. He put his axe bass down then sits up and hugs me and pulls me down to him.

I laugh, "Marsh, let me up." I say trying to push myself up, putting my hand on his chest and pushing myself up but get knocked down by his arms having an iron-grip on me. I giggle even harder, "Marsh, c'mon let me up." I said craning my neck a little to see him looking down on me with a smirk. "No way, your my cuddle bunny." He said, "Marsh, please." I said giving up on trying to escape, resting my head on his chest, my fingers playing with a stray piece of thread coming off his shirt on his collar. He chuckled, but didn't give. Damn it. I sighed "Fine, I surrender." I said, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm and striking good looks." He said in that flirty voice of his.

"Yeah, ok." I said sarcastic. He chuckles again, "So you never answered my question." I said after a moment's silence. He played with my hair and asked "What question?" I move to where my elbows are crossed on his chest and I rest my chin on my arms, and look at him. "What were you working on, with you bass?" I ask. "Oh, nothing really. Just strumming something random." He said. "Well, don't you random strumming's turn out to be some of your best songs?" I ask, he chuckles and says "Yeah, I guess they do." He said. I got back into the position I was in before, "So what do you wanna do, Marsh?" I ask. He shrugs "Don't know. Movie?" he asks, "Um sure." I say, I get off him and he gets the movie. "What are we watching?" I ask coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn for me and Marshall to share but I also got him red foods if he doesn't want the popcorn.

"Um, Mama." He said, "Never herd of it." I said, he smirks. "What?" I ask plopping down on the couch, he takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in his mouth I roll my eyes. "Nothin'?" He says in between chews. I sit on my side of the couch with my legs up, I run a hand through my hair, and then I gather it all and comb through it with my hand and out it up in a ponytail. Then I smooth out my bangs. I never not have a hair tie on my wrist. Marshall scotches toward me and wraps and arm around my shoulders and whispers in my ear saying, "Don't worry Fi, you can hide your face in the crook of my arm if the movie gets to intense." I look at him and see him smirking in amusement, I pout in irritation. I roll my eyes at him and turn toward the TV.

This movie so messes with your mind. Good thing it's almost over, I did end up with my arms wrapped around Marshall and burying my head in his chest and closing my eyes at the 'freaky' parts. I know Marshall thinks this is amusing I can practically hear him laugh in the silence of him. I let myself fall asleep on him, I really don't like Mama.


End file.
